1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for crutches, and in particular to a beverage holder attachment for attaching to the side rails of a crutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crutches are known in the prior art. Crutches are often used to aid the mobility of a person with a temporary disability, such as a broken leg. A conventional crutch includes a pair of side rails with lower ends connected by a leg joint, upper ends connected by a load bearing portion, and a hand bar connected between the side rails between the upper and lower ends.
A crutch user typically positions the load bearing portion in the user's arm pit and grips the hand bar with the user's hand. Therefore, it is difficult for a crutch user to carry items, such as coffee cups or other beverages, because the user's hands are being used to grip the hand bar to use the crutch.
The present invention was conceived while one of inventors was on crutches for approximately four months and needed to have her coffee every morning and to carry coffee to the office and around home while on crutches. This was particularly difficult to accomplish without the use of hands, without relying on others to carry items for her, with minimal spillage, and without interfering with the use of the crutches or the crutch hand bar.